fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Illuminate Void! Thanks for your edit to the File:Necromancer.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 03:38, October 28, 2011 Because the actual chat is derpy... http://fairytailfanonwiki.chatango.com/ -Enjoy, pal. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Stalking? Well, I didn't really intend for it that way, but now you look at it... I'm really a bit of a stalker, aren't I? Maybe we should (: Truth is, I've only just started to check out FT, so I don't really know anything about anything. The whole thing does seem quite simple, though. Magicians doing magic stuff in a magic world. Kai - Talk 17:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I will personally kill those hopeless-scenario-inducing wraiths! xP Kai - Talk 19:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Persona's Section Void, I reworded the Kirin Cleanser Magic comment. How does it sound? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Greetings...From Japan! I'mma in Kanazawa right now. Sorry for replying so late, I've decided to ask you for advice on this, if you don't mind. (I didn't know what you were getting at, by the "slippery slope from here", sorry about that, I only realized what you meant one day ago), so I've made new rules regarding Kirin Cleansers. "If you wanna use Kirin Cleanser Magic and make a particular style, just ask me or Ash. However, the style must make sense, nor should it be overpowered. But if you do, please do me a favour and use this. http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ It's a spellchecker, obviously. As I have stated many times (actually, I'm quoting Void :P) if you're willing to participate in a fanon in the first place which requires an immense amount of writing, you might as well clean your writing up, right?" Void, could you contact me on my Bleach Fanon talk page (as my FTF page is locked due to me not wanting to answer a million questions the moment I get back) and tell me what you think whenever you have the time, please? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No, Lucius was meant to be older, Thank you for pointing that out. Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic Interesting page. As first, I was wondering why this wasn't just a Takeover, then I saw the emphasis on the relationship of the demon and the caster-- which is interesting. It seems fine overall. But I don't know if I'd call it an actual Demon Slayer style, you know? So the problem isn't the magic, it's fine and interesting, just classifying it as an Demon Slayer Magic style seems off. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Just wanted to let you know we set your Necromancy page as the featured article. It's a great one, nice stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Storyline Well, give me a few days- I can write up quite a lengthy essay on how to write a storyline- on both Bleach and Fairy Tail for you. True, Fairy Tail needs to pick up in quality very soon. >.> First, I'd make about six characters, (heck, even have Abaddon and Atomisk as two of them), it doesn't matter how much detail you put into them at first, but you can fill out their profiles as you go. Also, for storylines for inspiration, I highly reccomend Fairy Tail: Reawakened Nightmare (which is a collaboration between Ash, Aha, APS, and I) or the short-lived Shooting Star: The Gears Turn (which I wrote but abandoned, due to Zico not approving of my original plans for it). I don't know of any others that are good enough (I probably do, but I'm sure as heck that they're full of spelling errors and god-mod). And Ash and Zico's Tales of a New Generation is awesome, too. Oh, and Shiguyotenshi's Vestige of Legends. That's pretty epic as well. All those should provide examples of what the storylines on this fanon are about; most of them are highly varied in content- heck, The Gears Turn wasn't your standard shounen, but a shounen-ai/shounen hybrid before Zico shot the shounen-ai part down :( In short, another reason I abandoned The Gears Turn is because I've grown extremely attached to Bleach: Rising Phoenix, which is the most successful storyline on a fanon website I've written so far. Heck, even you like it! But enough about that. If you're familiar with Visual Novels and Dating Sims, Rising Phoenix (or any of my storylines; I'm just using Rising Phoenix as an example because I'm the furthest with it) very much plays out like one. Gai is the "player character", so to speak. He makes the choices that direct the storyline, or Nika strings him (and everyone else) along. Then, we've got the secondary characters in the "main cast", Hizashi, Gunha, Yuuki, Haruko, Nika, Mitsuru, Kagirinai, and most recently, Nanaya. Usually, when he's not getting ordered around, he's doing stuff with one of those choices, thus following a plot. This is because I'm usually not too good with the execution of plotlines. As for characters for your protagonist to go with, write a single chapter introducing them all, showing their personalities and their motivations, and then place a poll down the bottom of the chapter (or main story page) that says 'Who is your favourite character?' Leave out the main(s), and whoever gets the most votes, use them as a secondary protagonist. Whoever I ask, it's usually a toss-up Yuuki (yandere), Mitsuru (the badass) and Nika (who's just plain hilariously nuts), so I usually just write chapters focused on those three. If you can't understand why people like the character who are most popular, have them do something shocking. For example, I revealed Yuuki as uber-yandere for Gai and Nika's been orchestrating the events behind the scenes, making her the main antagonist of the entire storyline. But instead of random events, I give all my characters backstories (which I don't write down on their articles, most of the time). The more that Gai spends time with a character, the more that the character's backstory/trauma is revealed. In addition, events like "The Night of the Black Abyss", which will be showing up soon help to spice up storylines a bit, as you can only do so much with backstories. The key to why the people who read Rising Phoenix like it so much is that any story/arc starts with ordinary, enjoyable days, with fanservice galore and humour, but then a sudden occurrence happens, triggering the plot and leading to "OH SHIT, NO!" moments and then the fights begin. Another thing is fights: I personally dislike the long, drawn out fights that plague the Shounen genre. Unless you like them, I would keep them at one section per chapter. For me, a chapter is composed of four sections, and it's maybe twice or thrice per arc that I write a fight scene. The rest is plot, humour, and fanservice. Except for the Gai vs. Kagirinai battle, which dragged on for an entire chapter, because it was the stock "protagonist vs. aloof, older brother" battle in any genre. Same goes for the fight that succeeded it, Gai vs. the "antagonist", who was incredibly sympathetic, so sympathetic that he was "redeemed" and joined the main cast as Mitsuru Inazuma. Yeah, for more hyped battles, you should definitely drag them out a bit, but for no longer than one chapter. No, I was never that good at Fairy Tail storylines (I make my own terms and concepts, giving them a Fairy Tail spin; I'd do that if you're unsure on how to go about writing a storyline- if it's anything that may be shot down, you've got my approval, so make whatever you want :P ), but that's a guide on how I run all my storylines and how I go about writing any storyline, and I'd highly recommend that way of writing to anyone. ...I felt like I've just prattled on about something that won't be helpful to you, sorry :( I have the annoying habit of doing that. I've got more, I know of, but that's all for now. If you want me to help you with ideas now that I've tried my best to explain how I personally write any storylines, let me read through Atomisk and Abaddon's profiles, and I'll give you something I think could work. For Atomisk, how about providing a story on how he contracted to that demon of his, and what caused him to seek vengeance? Or how about how he goes about getting his vengeance; a tale about his encounters with various guilds and such, all with the intent to crush them to leave the Magic Council mostly defenseless? For Abaddon, I'd write about how he came to be so powerful; his reasons for becoming what he is today. Or you could detail his true goals? I've got more ideas, but I should be getting to sleep in a mo', so sorry about that. I hope that helped you. Funnily enough, I just wrote a blog on how to write a storyline just then. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that didn't help >.> I tend to prattle on about random things- I didn't understand what you were asking at first. As Ash said, I'd go with Zeref, or the Magic Council. A little fun thing I've been doing is trying to figure out is the meaning of 7-777. To tell the truth, I know (well, I know, but I don't remember a lot of it) very little about Earth Land as well. I just make my own concepts, races and all that and use the canon concepts which are fleshed out that I like. Here's History to get a grasp on the timeline of Fairy Tail. When Zeref was born, magic was free. Until Zeref started involuntarily using his magic to spread disease and suffering. He alighted on an ancient land, mastered the Black Arts, gave birth to tens of thousands of demons, and threw the world into chaos, until he was sealed away. I can't remember if he sealed himself away or if someone else did, but you could use that as a storyline, perhaps? After this, the people realized that magic needed to be restrained, and thus, the Magic Council was formed, with the goal of putting a leash on all magic. They created the guilds with the intention of banding all of those who knew of magic together so that they could control them and make sure that something like the "Age of Zeref" (It has no official name, I'm calling it that) happens again. -A story about the union of the Magic Council? Of course, with all of those who agree, there were some nay-sayers. These people formed into Dark Guilds, so they could utilize their magic with freedom. -Why the Dark Guilds did what they did? Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, I believe that telling stories is having the same effect as what I did before^ Mashima hasn't expanded on Earth Land, and he likely has no other plans to unless it's in Fiore, so why don't you expand on Earth Land yourself, and base your story in the area you've expanded upon? I can help you there. Let's see, there's been mention of Rubengard, Era (where the Magic Council is situated), and a lot more. How about you flesh one of those out? True, the way that Dark Guilds go about their work is arse-stupid. How about you create an intelligent Dark Guild that's a threat to the people of Earth Land constantly? This could be done in two ways: *Do what Grimoire Heart did and remain in the shadows, scheming behind the scenes for most of the story. But don't grab the idiot ball and show yourselves. Remain stealthy and spread fear through the rule of "nothing is scarier". All the people know is that you're a highly powerful Dark Guild, and nothing else. *Or go for something really big, like causing Acnologia to try and destroy all humans. Then, if you feel like making another character, they could face this Dark Guild. They don't know anything; hell they're probably ants compared to this Dark Guild. All they know is they need to stop them. Hopefully that helped, but I personally don't think I can help you here, Void. I just write, I only plan when I need to. But if I can, I'll keep offering suggestions. Sorry. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Help (From Ash) Hey there Void! I've seen your conversations with Deus about your storyline and all (yes I'm trolling) :P and I realise that your version of a storyline is much different than what we have. So, what you want is to create a character and immerse them into the history, politics, etc of the Fairy Tail world. Well, I guess Zeref would be the most in-depth history that the Fairy Tail world has. The date 7-777 is also an important date in FT and many unusual events have happened on there. I'll try to think of more that I can assist you with but I have to go to my final day of school. See ya! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC)